A Birthday Wish
by phnxgrl
Summary: This story is about the day Kate spent with Rick on her 34th Birthday.


Kate awoke to the smell of Bacon, Omelets and Pancakes. She was wrapped in those sinfully soft sheets of her Partner the one Richard Freaking Castle. Kate had the weekend off and was spending it with Him in the loft. Kate could not help but smile as she regained consciousness. The smile was from the delicious ways Rick had made her feel from the night before. Kate held a thumb to her lips to taste then those wonderful sensations flooded back into her memory. Kate noticed she was alone in the bed.

Kate finally looked around. It was Nov 17th! Oh it is my birthday she thought as Rick brought in a tray filled with breakfast goodies.

"Here she is the Birthday Girl!" Rick sang as he approached her side of the bed.

Kate could not help but laugh at the antics of her 9 year old on a sugar Rush especially one as sweet and kind as he is.

She watched as he carefully placed the mound of food in front of her.

Rick then carefully slid into bed making sure he did not inadvertently spill the contents of the tray on the bed linen.

Kate with a strip of bacon between her teeth was surprised when he move over and covered her mouth taking the piece of bacon with him and applying enough pressure for a kiss too.

The smokiness of the bacon mixed well with the swallow of orange juice.

"Hmmm" Kate moans enjoying the sensations. She and Rick then demolished the pile of goodies with many kisses interspersed between the sharing of food. Kate could not be happier with her life.

The tray was set on the ground.

"Ok Birthday Girl it is your special day so what would you love to do?" Rick asked with very earnest eyes.

"I dunno I think what we are doing right now is quite nice." Kate said as she kissed him again. She loved how she could kiss him anytime she wanted here in the loft. Outside it was getting tougher to not respond to his irresistible pull and charms. She knew she had the same effect on him.

"As tempting that is but it is a Castle tradition to go and do something interesting on one's birthday. So we are going horse back riding!" Rick exclaimed.

Kate was surprised. She was an accomplished horse woman. She had not been on a horse since her mother died.

"Rick how?" Kate asked.

"Tut Tut my Birthday Girl you need to get dressed and warmly." Rick admonished.

Rick left with the remnants of the meal to the kitchen.

Kate was excited she really wanted to see how good of a horse man Rick was.

Kate got up and showered with lots of help from her lover. Finally getting out of the shower they dressed and drove to the stables where Kate fell in love with a dappled grey mare named Mary. Rick was mounted on her sire Lord Thunderbolt. He was an all black steed and was at least 3 hands taller than the gentle mare. Rick waited as Kate mounted and wheeled the mare around like the experienced Horse women Kate was.

Soon they were off to explore the Park area near the stables.

Rick started to explain how on Alexis's birthday they would come here and ride in the wood to a nearby waterfall and have a picnic lunch.

Kate was so happy to be included in this family tradition. Soon a clearing appeared and a small waterfall was emptying into a pool. It was the middle of November so there was a small ice sheet starting to form. It had very intricate patterns in the ice as it continued to freeze. All in All it was quite beautiful. There was not snow on the ground yet but a bit of hoar frost still lingered before it evaporated.

Rick dismounted and took out the picnic prepared from the saddlebags and let the horses roam to eat whatever grass was still available. The leaves were still a bright Red and Orange plus some Green as they passed through the forest. Many of the leaves swirled around the feet of the horses. The sound of the waterfall was very soothing. Kate was impressed on how such a wonderful place was so close to the large city.

Rick passed the thermos which contained the hot chocolate. Kate took a sip and was left with a whip cream mustache. Rick obligingly removed with a swipe of his tongue.

The picnic was a light affair with cream cheese and bagels plus a bottle of wine for dessert.

Rick spent most of his time feeding his beloved. Kate could not help to feel so cherished. She was glad all her fears were slowly being quieted.

After the meal the weather was turning. Snow was coming Kate could tell. Rick rounded up the horses and soon they were mounted slowly winding their way back to the stable.

Kate decided she had enough of this light cantor and urged her steed forward. Kate was laughing as the horse gained speed. Rick not to be outdone allowed Lord Thunderbolt his head and soon they were neck and neck heading for the stables. Rick slowed his horse down so that Kate won the race. Kate seeing Rick slow down did the same allowing time for the horses to cool down before they were stabled. The smile of pure delight was evident on Kate's face. She was so grateful to be the consort of this wonderful surprising man.

Rick glanced at his watch they should have gotten the old haunt decorated by now and the guests were arriving. Kate noticed Rick looking pensive at his Iphone.

"Is there something wrong" she asked.

"No nothing you need to worry about Birthday Girl." Rick replied.

Earlier he had contacted her childhood friend Maddie to cater her birthday and the all clear text was now received from Lanie.

Rick and Kate jumped into the Ferrari Kate could not remember a better birthday. She was still a bit sad her mother could not be with her. Rick noticed Kate's mood change.

"I am sure she is watching from wherever she is." Rick instinctively knew she was thinking about her mother as they drove back into the city. Rick covered her hand with his and held it tight.

"Yeah but I just miss her. You know?" Kate said with eyes glistening.

"Yes I do" Rick said comforting.

Rick pulled into his parking space at the Old Haunt.

"Rick what are we doing here?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"What? I wanted to warm you up and a dram of the good stuff I only keep in my office will only do! It is held there so that Mother never gets to it!" Rick said.

Kate has told him No surprise party but she had a feeling that is exactly what he did anyway!

The doors were closed and Rick had to open the door with his key and entered into the back of this well known bar.

Kate wrapped her arms around her partner and kissed him on the lips when the lights of the bar came on and a loud Surprise was heard from everyone there!

Kate broke the kiss and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You planned this didn't you!" Kate said smiling and not mad at all.

Soon Kate was being greeted by all the friend and family. She even saw her father who normally was uncomfortable in a bar since his drinking days relaxed and having fun.

Then the lights were dimmed and a huge birthday Cake was brought out by the expert caterers of Maddie's restaurant. On it was 34 candles. Rick was busy videoing the going on. It was set in front of Kate while the rest sang Happy Birthday. Kate was actually crying on how happy she was. Kate composed herself to blow out all the candles. She did not make a wish because anything she wished would be provided by Rick if only she asked.

Soon there were gifts being brought out and Kate squealed with delight with the unveiling of each thoughtful gift. She hugged everyone who brought her a gift.

The last gift was from Rick. It was a picture of them together which was taken by Lanie at Kevin's and Jenny's wedding. You could really see the love shining in both Rick's and hers eyes. Kate was very grateful. And they kissed in front of all her friends and family.

The crowd went wild!

Soon the party was over and she said good night to the guest. She kissed her father on the cheek and he was last to depart.

"Good Party?" Rick asked.

"Yeah a very good party but Mr. Castle you lied to me. You have not given me that dram of the good stuff!" Kate saucily said.

"Oh That is coming up!" Rick smiled as they descended into the office, There the bottle of the St. Miriam with the original Red glass stood in the middle of the tray!

"Rick you got another one?" Kate was astonished and remembered how smooth that whiskey was the first time she drank it.

Rick unwrapped himself and poured a glass and handed it to Kate.

"Here's to absent friends." Rick toasted. The clear amber liquid touched her lips and it was as smooth as the last time she remembered.

"So would you like another round?" Rick asked.

"No Rick, take me home!" Kate said in a loving way.

Rick looked a bit crestfallen making him think she didn't want to come to the loft with him.

Kate now noticed the somber tones of her partner.

"I meant the Loft silly! Gad Castle you are too easy!" Kate teased.

Rick brighten up. She means the loft is home? He pondered as they left the Old haunt and ended back in the bed where they started this journey.

"Best Birthday Ever" Kate said as she was totally wiped out but fell asleep with a smile on her face!


End file.
